Sakura is a cat?
by aero13
Summary: What? Haruno Sakura is a cat? What? Pain screams? Yep, in this funny twist on the kitty series, Sakura is now a cat and is taken care of the single Uchiha in the Akatsuki. Before duck-butt is in the Akatsuki, thank you! For wingchan7 as her prize!


_me: ermmmm... yeah. I thought of this long ago but never really put this down until now. I hope you all like it especially you wingchan7 cuz this is for you! If you don't I'm happy to make up another one for you._

* * *

Now, the leader of the esteemed Akatsuki was never one to be surprised. But, when a random pink kitten, somehow winds up on your stomach, while you're sleeping, in the secret, genjutsu covered, Akatsuki base, you have every right to scream. I mean, take in a loud breath of air. Besides, wasn't Konan always telling him that he should let his emotions out?  
Seconds later he was out of his room, fully dressed and calmly walking quickly, or stomping, down the hallway to the meeting room. On his way he woke all the members up and told them to be in the said room. Some would call it shouting and blackmailing/threatening them to get out of their rooms, or else. Naturally, being the good Akatsuki members they are, they got to the room in record time.

"Who left this... thing in my room?" Pein asked once everyone was seated around a table. He motioned to the kitten and glared at every member, besides Konan. Murmurs went around as they looked at the strangely colored feline.

"How the fuck is a damn cat fuckin pink?" I'll give you a hint, he worships Jashin.

"How should I know Hidan? I just want to know why the cat was in my room." The members shrugged and looked at Tobi.  
"Tobi didn't do it! Tobi is a good boy!" Said male waved his hands around, explaining where he was.

"Enough!" Pein shouted. Things were quiet. "If we don't know who left it, we'll just kill it." He took out a kunai and flicked it at the kitten. The members gasped, minus Itachi and Pein. It wasn't because their leader would so easily kill the kitten, no. It was because it jumped up and twisted around, landing on its feet. The kunai imbedded into the table three seconds later.

The Akatsuki leader growled and threw more kunai at it. The kitten kept up easily, making little indents on the table each time it landed. Itachi watched the kitten and thought of someone he knew that could control chakra so well. He came up with two people, Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, and her apprentice, Haruno Sakura. The latter seemed more appropriate seeing as the kitten was pink.

"Haruno Sakura." He said out loud. The kitten stumbled for a second before jumping into his lap. His eyes widened as a kunai whizzed by. It thunked just below his jewels. He glared at Pein and removed the weapon from the chair, setting it on the table. Pein had enough decency to look some what embarrassed.

"Haruno Sakura? Yes, I remember now. She and Granny Chiyo fought and killed my puppet self." Sasori said amused. He leaned forward and studied the feline. "What happened? Get what you deserved?" The kitten hissed at him and crawled onto the Uchiha's shoulders.

"Heh, Kitten likes you Itachi." Kisame said. The kitten smirked in the cat way and jumped onto his hair. She circled around, pulling his hair up to make it comfortable. Once satisfied, she curled up and napped. The shark growled but made no move to get her off.

"So, now what do we do? If she truly is Haruno Sakura, she could be a trap for us, or we could use her for a bargaining chip." Konan said softly. Pein sighed and rubbed his face carefully, mindful of his piercings.

"Keep the cat. I remember a jutsu that could turn people into animals. I'll find the counter-jutsu." He stood and walked towards the door. "Seeing as she could be from Konoha, Itachi, you will take care of it." Itachi inwardly groaned and snarled at the news. Tobi cried in the corner, upset that he couldn't take care of the 'pretty kitty'.

"You can kill a rock un. I think she'd be better with the emotionless Uchiha then you un." Deidara chirped. He shuddered as a memory of Tobi's pet rock came back. How he managed to kill it, no one knew, and no one wanted to know.

Itachi calmly took the resting kitten from Kisame's hair and walked to his room. The small kitten curled up in his hand and licked his palm. His eyebrow twitched as he closed his door. The Uchiha glanced around for a box and put an old cloak in the bottom. Placing the feline in the box, he picked up a book and read on his bed.

Hours later the pink furred cat jumped on his lap again and nosed his stomach. She meowed and rubbed his book. Itachi sighed and closed it, picking her up, he made his way to the kitchen for dinner. The kitten climbed onto his shoulders and nuzzled his ear and neck. He sighed, pushing the door open.

_'What do we have for a cat?'_ He mused. The Uchiha pulled out a thing of fish and his companion mewed again. He sighed and started to cook the fish. Once it was fully cooked he cut the heat and pulled two plates down, putting more on one plate. He took out a pair of chopsticks and pulled the fish apart for her. He set it on the floor with the kitten and ate.

After she finished, the kitten washed her paws and stretched. Itachi watched amused and put the dishes in the sink. She curled around his hand and jumped on his shoulders again. _'How strange that a loyal Konoha shinobi would trust a traitor like me.'_ He thought as he got ready for bed. She jumped down and curled up on the extra pillow on Itachi's bed. He rose an eyebrow and laid down, going to sleep.

* * *

"Itachi-senpai! Tobi wants to see the kitty-cat!" Tobi pounded on his door. The Uchiha sighed and stood, opening the door. Tobi fell down but jumped up and ran over to the kitten. She squirmed out of his grasp after scratching his mask up. She smirked in a kitty way, resting on Itachi's shoulders.

"Out Tobi." Said male quickly left the room, so as not to get hurt. He sighed and set her down, then changed. Itachi left his room with the kitten trailing behind.

"Looks like the kitten is attached to you Itachi." Kisame said as he walked into the kitchen. Said Uchiha rose an eyebrow and pulled down two plates. He looked in the pot and poured some onto them. The pink kitten ran up the shark's leg and curled up on his head. He sighed as she jumped off and landed on Itachi's shoulders. The dark haired male sighed softly and placed her on the floor with her plate.

The two ate as the other members came and went. She stretched and rolled over before jumping up on the table. Kakuzu, who stayed for awhile, examined her. His tentacles poked her, she batted at them, playing. He chuckled as the kitten started biting at them.

"Itachi, Leader-sama would like to see you in his office. You have a solo mission." Konan said as she passed by. Itachi nodded and put both plates in the sink before scooping up the kitten, and walked out. She curled up and rubbed his hand.

The Uchiha knocked on the double doors before letting himself in. The Akatsuki leader looked up and motioned for him to sit. The pink kitten sat at attention, watching Pain, on Itachi's lap. Itachi nodded for him to start.

"You will travel to Grass. There you must kill him." He flipped a scroll to the Uchiha. He caught it before it hit the kitten.

"Did you find the counter-jutsu?" Itachi said in a monotone.

Pain glared slightly. "I found the scroll. I will change her back when you come back with her." Itachi blinked and stood, making the kitten jump down on the ground. She shivered and ran out of the room.

* * *

Itachi cut away at another vine and jumped through it. The pink kitten was inside his cloak, clinging to his shirt. Birds flew by, not intimidated by the dark aura surrounding one of the last Uchiha's.

They have been traveling for two days, running almost contently. Itachi figured they would have half a day at most, four hours if they didn't stop. He jumped down out of the trees and turned. Three fans of shuriken came out at him. He took out his katana and swiped them down.

He threw three kunai at different angles. Two wet pops and a hollow thunk came. The kitten shivered and stared out of his collar. The last bandit came out and looked Itachi up and down. He nodded and jumped away.

The Uchiha snarled and moved in the opposite direction. He moved faster then what he was going before. He kept up, never stopping for five hours. They finally came to a stop at a gated arch way. The wall going around the village was over run with different climbing plants. He henged himself before walking out into the open and into the village.

He got to the inn and checked in. The old lady was nice enough to give Itachi a little bed for the feline. The room was small, but it would work for the two days they would stay there. Sakura looked around before jumping up on the bed and curled into one of the pillows. Itachi let a soft smile grace his lips as he sat next to her.

The Uchiha was dead tired, not that he would let any one ever know he was. The pink feline jumped up on his chest and tried to make him lean back. He chuckled and laid down, putting Sakura next to his head. She purred and licked his cheek.

He kicked off his sandals and unbuttoned his cloak, tossing it on the chair. His curled up and let his Sharingan eyes fade, turning to dark onyx. Itachi felt comfortable, oddly enough. He even got a good night's rest.

* * *

They were at the base, back from the mission. It was successful, Itachi had killed his target and retrieved a scroll for Pein. Itachi and the kitten were currently in his office, waiting for Pein himself to get there.

The pink feline sat in the middle of a circle, kanji written on her fur and on the ground around the circle. She looked straight at Itachi, into his Sharingan eyes. He stared back, watching her every move.

The doors opened and Pein walked in. He put down an ivory blade, picking up an onyx blade. Itachi watched as he cut his palms, the left with the ivory, and right with the onyx. Blood dripped into two different bowls. He went closer to the kitten, drawing blood from her.

Itachi stiffened when she jumped away after he got enough blood from her. The Uchiha watched as his leader mixed a little of his blood with her's, drawing over the kanji with the mixture.

When he finished, Pein put the bowls down and stood at the northern most point of the circle. He made a long string of handseals and clapped his hands together at the end of it.  
"Reverse transformation!" He said, chakra glowing from the blood kanji. The chakra moved towards the kitten, encasing her. Itachi growled as he heard her scream. The chakra light grew, becoming shaped as a person.

They screamed again and fell. The light faded and Sakura laid on the floor. Itachi's eyes widened and he ran forward, going to her side to check her pulse.

"She's alive." He breathed. Pein smirked and picked up the instruments, moving towards the door.

"Out of my room." He ordered. Itachi nodded and picked her up bridal-style and went to his room.

He set her down on his bed and sat next to her, picking up a book. He read into the night before she woke up again.

Sakura sat up and looked around, blurry eyed. "Where am I?" She asked. She looked at Itachi and blinked. "Uchiha Itachi?" She said weakly.  
Itachi smirked and put his book down. "Why were you turned into a feline?" He asked.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked away. "You don't beat around the bush, do you?" She sighed and put her head in her hands. "They turned me into a kitten because they didn't want me anymore." She said softly.

The Uchiha snarled, putting his arms around her. "Why wouldn't they want you? You are strong, and one of the best medic-nins in Konoha." She sniffed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I-I know, but they want someone to be good in everything." She sniffed again, squeezing her eyes.

The raven haired male sighed and rubbed her back. "You can be an Akatsuki. They will be sorry." She smiled softly and fell asleep.

He looked down and smoothed her hair down. "They will be sorry they ever let you go." He whispered to her.

* * *

_me- kay, I hope you all like it! kay, back to my hole... *crawls away slowly* see you soon if I finish up another chapter of another story... *puts door back and locks it*_


End file.
